As is known there exists a crankshaft-link piston machine consisting of a case accommodating a crankshaft with one crank which mounts, through a bearing, a slide block; the opposite work surfaces of the slide block interact with the surfaces of the link coupled with a piston reciprocating inside a cylinder secured to the machine case (Ref. Artobolevsky, Mechanisms in Current Technology, Moscow, Nauka, Volume 2, p. 23, 1979).
The disadvantages of the known machine are considerable radial dimensions of the machine (in the direction of the cylinder axis) due to allocation of separate successive zones: for movement of the link having a considerable width, for the rod guide and for the piston motion (cylinder). Besides, the rod and its guide possess insufficient rigidity to take up the reactive torque of the machine, and sliding friction in this assembly results in substantial mechanical losses.
As is known there exists a crankshaft-link piston machine consisting of a case accommodating a crankshaft with one crank which mounts, through a bearing, a slide block; the opposite work surfaces of the slide block interact with the surfaces of the link coupled with a piston reciprocating inside a cylinder secured to the machine case (Ref. RF Patent No. 2103533, published on Jan. 27, 1998).
In the known machine the assemblies translating the reactive torque are located directly on the link frame, which increases the structural rigidity but requires a rather extended contact surface to take up the reactive torque and match the spatial position of the said contact surfaces with that of the piston. Besides, during rolling of guide rollers, sliding of the sliding elements takes place both in the bearing proper and when the bearing slips relative to the contact surface, which decreases the machine reliability and life.